


New Beginning

by IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kageyama is babie, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, kageyama tobio harem anyone?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut/pseuds/IReallyDontKnowWhatToPut
Summary: Kageyama doesn't want to be alone but fate decides to mess with him. Kageyama likes being called a Prince head-cannon.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, kindaichi - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	New Beginning

Kageyama Tobio is only 13 years old when he lost his mama and his papa in a car accident.

Kageyama Tobio is only 13 years old when he lost his big sis who takes her own life.

Kageyama Tobio is only 13 years old when he almost lost everything.

Losing his family hurts him more than he'd imagine, but it's okay, he still has his grandpa, he still have Kunimi and Kindaichi, he still can play volleyball.

Kageyama Tobio is only 14 years old when he lost his grandpa without a final goodbye.

Kageyama Tobio is only 14 years old when he is close to losing everything he loves.

Kageyama Tobio is only 14 years old when he has to live in a lonely house alone without company, not even a pet.

Losing his last family makes him unable to fight the demons that have been living quietly inside his head, slowly trying to devour his last sense of sanity. He's been trying so hard to fight, fight and keep fighting, just like grandpa said.

But now grandpa's not here anymore, he doesn't know what to do. He has lost the only person who can stop him when he goes too far. He knows he's fucked up his friendship with everyone at school, even in his team. He has lost Kindaichi and Kunimi, the ones who once lend him their shoulders to rest, to feel safe. Protected from the cruel world.

_'I'm sorry, Ojichan...'_

He went into the showers, wanting to cool down the emotions building up inside. Wants to take a cold shower to feel something that could ground him. To have an easier time healing the scars.

One line.

Two lines.

Three lines become ten.

Ten lines become countless.

Countless and erratic.

And then repeat on the other side

His heartbeats unsteady.

_'Why?'_

_'What did I do wrong?'_

_'Did God hate me that much?'_

_'Why? Why?'_

"Why?" A choked sob escaped his mouth as he slid down the wall with his hands bruised from hitting the hard marble repeatedly.

"Why?" A hopeless plead for an answer that will not be given. But then he remembers something,

 _'There's a practice match tomorrow'_ The last volleyball practice match between Kitagawa Daiichi and another school that he forgot the name of and maybe the last time he would ever play on a court.

"I'll just wear hand-socks"

Sleeping is hard these days, he doesn't know why but he had done some research. Sleep Paralysis is apparently what has been bothering him these past few months. He remembered getting scolded by the coach because his toss was all over the place that day. Too low, too high, too long, too short, and even missed. He also had gotten irritated easily, he really didn't mean to snap at his team.

He just wants the team to be better and win the game but he's losing his energy from lack of sleep, he didn't expect to higher his voice.

He had gotten a travel pillow to put on his neck when he's sleeping since he felt like something's choking him at night. You could imagine how scared he was, the first time he experienced something like that. He cried and didn't sleep almost all night long. Usually, he could chat with Kindaichi or Kunimi but now...

_'Living in a world where you have no one is unfair...playing in a court where no one will hit your tosses is painful...losing everything one by one is hard...'_

He remembers what Ojichan once told him.

_'Tobio, remember, if you had done something wrong, always be the first to apologize no matter who the person is, you could never tell when it's too late to say those words.'_

_'Never give up.'_

Kageyama is only 14 when he's barely have anything left in this world.

.

.

.

_'This is it...the last toss...'_

The score is 24-22, only one more point.

Kageyama put his all into the toss, making sure it will reach exactly where it need to be, in front of Kindaichi's palm. It's like saying goodbye.

"KINDAICHI!"

**Thud thud thud thud**

Kageyama's heart drop.

_'Why didn't he spike it?'_

**Prrrrttt**

_'The whistle? Huh? Number 2? Me? They're changing me?'_

Kunimi is waiting for Kageyama who hangs his head low to exchange place with him.

The little smirk on his face disappears when he saw something glistening in Kageyama's eyes.

 _'Did we go too far?'_ It was all planned. They plan to get to the match point and losing purposely just to change Kageyama's place with someone else, and that someone else is Kunimi.

.

.

.

25-23

Kitagawa Daiichi won.

The last match of the year has ended.

"Kindaichi, Kunimi,"

Both boys stop for a moment and turn their heads back before the other members pull them away, leaving Kageyama alone.

"I'm sorry..." It came out like a broken whisper. His chest hurts, his lung burns, his eyes sting, his stomach-churning. He feels lightheaded. He wants to go home. He wants to sleep in his bed, he wants to order some food, he wants to feel better, forget all the pain and just forget about everything.

He walks alone, heading to his home. He saw a boy walking to get across the road and the boy doesn't seem to notice the vehicle coming his way.

Kageyama is only 14 when he lost everything.

.

.

.

.

.

Kageyama is 15 when he enters Aobajohsai High.

He actually wanted to enroll into Shiratorizawa or Karasuno at the very least but his grandpa had enlisted his name into Seijoh first without his knowledge.

And now here he is, one month into high school and no one had recognized him from middle school. With hair grown longer, voice changed a bit, and his eyes. His eyes are black, not ocean blue like it used to be. He's also wearing black gloves.

He's now in class 4, at least he's not dead last.

After the accident 2 months prior, he has done nothing but staying at home and what more can he do other than study?

Some guys and girls had tried to befriend him at first but when they realized that he had no intentions of hanging around with them, they decided to leave him alone. It's not a really big deal actually, he's used to it by now.

.

.

.

Kindaichi is confused, he had seen on a board that almost all Kitagawa Daiichi alumni enrolled into Seijoh, and he also saw his, Kunimi and...Kageyama's name there. But what he doesn't understand is he hadn't seen Kageyama, like at all.

He asked Kunimi, Kunimi asked Watari, Watari asked Yahaba and finally, Yahaba asked Oikawa-senpai and the whole team is confused.

"But it doesn't make any sense! If he's here then surely we would have seen him somewhere in the school and wouldn't he try to get into the team?" Ask Oikawa. To be honest, he did felt bad about what he did back in middle school, he did go a bit overboard, but don't blame him! He's just a normal hormonal teenager reaching his angsty puberty stage. He does want Tobio to be on his team.

"Maybe this 'Kageyama' doesn't play volleyball anymore?" Say Yahaba.

"IMPOSSIBLE! Volleyball is his blood, he literally hangs onto it like it's his lifeline..." Kindaichi said, heart beating loudly.

"People can change, maybe he's not interested anymore," Said Hanamaki.

"I don't believe it..." Kunimi still got mixed feelings about Kageyama. He did feel bad about what he did last year but Kageyama deserved it.

"HE CAN'T JUST QUIT IT!" Kindaichi couldn't believe it. Kageyama is supposed to play! Kindaichi suppose to beat him in matches! This is not what he expected at all. This is not supposed to happen.

Oikawa doesn't want to believe his cute, precious, hard-working, big-eyed kouhai who loves volleyball with all his heart will willingly give up playing.

Iwaizumi couldn't believe it either, the boy who follows Oikawa like a little duckling, asking to be taught how to serve, would quit easily.

.

.

.

It was Friday, which means no practice, but then Oikawa literally said sike to the whole team and ask them to have extra practice hours, and Kunimi would love nothing more but to strangle his lovely senpai for stealing his sleeping time.

He met Kindaichi with the others at the gate and proceeds to go to the gym, but when Iwaizumi try to open the door, he found that it isn't locked and there's someone inside.

"Oi, who's that?" - Iwaizumi

"Ah! That's the guy we told you guys before." - Kindaichi

"The guy who looks like Tobio-chan?" - Oikawa

"Look, he's holding a volleyball." - Yahaba

"He got a good posture." - Matsukawa

"He's doing a jump serve?" - Oikawa

**BAM**

"Woah..." - Watari

"Yo, that serve is beautiful." - Hanamaki

"Hey, that kid looks like he's in pain, look at his hand" - Iwaizumi

"A splint? On both hands at that?" - Oikawa

Suddenly they heard a sobbing sound, the kid in the gym is crying.

"What's the point, you idiot. You won't get to play anymore anyway."

That voice, Kunimi and Kindaichi can recognize that voice anywhere, even if it's slightly different and softer.

"Kageyama?" It was Kindaichi who spoke first, making the boy inside the gym jolted in surprise, his face is painted with fear and confusion before he sprinted away using another entrance.

"HEY, WAIT!"

But it's too late, they lose sight of the boy.

"Kindaichi, you scared him..."

"Huh? W-why would he be scared of me?"

"More importantly, did he injure himself? That's a fucking splint on his hands, for God's sake."

"Is that why he quit volleyball? Because he's injured?" Said Iwaizumi.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Kindaichi said hesitantly.

.

.

.

Kageyama is hiding. "From what," you may ask.

He's hiding from bullies. All 3 of them.

"Why," you may ask again.

Well, he accidentally spilled his milk onto a bully and then he brought up his gang. And now he's being chased by 3 of them.

He's running as fast as he could, he's pretty fit himself but those guys are far taller than him and his hands are still not recovered from the accident. He doesn't know where he's heading but what he knows is that he had to get into somewhere where there are people because these damn bullies are getting closer to him.

He keeps running, running and running until he bumps into someone who pulls him behind their back and into another's arm, hiding his face.

"What the fuck man?! Get lost!" He could hear frantic footsteps from behind him and a string of curses being thrown.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kageyama looked up and his face noticeably pales.

"Kageyama?" comes out a breathless whisper of a name.

Kageyama wants to run but the hands circling his body makes it impossible for him to move, so he keeps his mouth shut. Afraid to speak to his former friend.

"OI!" Kageyama flinches with panic. Kindaichi marches up to him loudly and yanks his arm from Kunimi and proceed to grip his glove covered wrists.

"Aahh! S-stop! Let go! Kindaichi it hurts!" Kageyama is tearing up from Kindaichi's harsh grip on his injured wrists. Kindaichi who is not expecting such a reaction from him swiftly lets go of the hands he's been gripping.

"Kindaichi you idiot!" Whisper-shouted Kunimi to Kindaichi and hit his head.

Kageyama just noticed that they're on the roof and being a sensible person, he tried to run away. Emphasize, 'tried'. He was ready to run away from the two males until one of them decided to pull his forearm and trap him in an embrace.

Kageyama is speechless, so is Kindaichi.

"Kageyama...don't run too fast...I hate running..." Kageyama broke down right there and then in Kunimi's arms and Kindaichi's presence. Both of them sagged on the floor, not minding if it's dirty or not, meanwhile, Kindaichi is still panicking.

Kunimi holds Kageyama who is crying silently into his chest for about 5 minutes when the shorter boy finally calms down a little, clinging tightly to the taller's shirt and burying his face.

"Kageyama, I think Kindaichi has something to ask you." Said Kunimi, looking at Kindaichi who still doesn't know what to do, sending an 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-mess-this-up' message using his eyes.

Mind you, they're not in the middle of the rooftop but at a side, near a wall.

Kindaichi kneels down in front of them, using the gentlest voice he can manage but of course it failed, he's trying to control his anger and confusion at the same time while being in a range of his tyrant (ex)teammate.

"Kageyama, did you really quit volleyball?"

Kageyama tensed at the question but nonetheless nodded his head making Kunimi and Kindaichi inhale a sharp breath each.

"Why? Why did you quit?! What was the point of you being a jerk to us when we're still in middle school and forcing us to do better in volley when in the end you quit it yourself?! Kageyama, answer me!"

"I'm so-rry," A choked apology escaped from Kageyama's mouth. Mustering all his courage to lift his head from Kunimi's chest and turning around, facing Kindaichi.

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING?!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T SAY IT THE DAY I WAS SUPPOSE TO!"

Kageyama stands up, so did the two others. Kunimi watching him closely, making sure he didn't run away from them.

"HUH?!"

"I-I DIDN-" He's trying to restrain himself from crying again. His chest is hurting so bad, he feels like he's suffocating.

"I didn't mean to be who you see me in middle school..."

"What do you mean, Kageyama?"

"I-it's- This is stupid. I should go." As soon as he tried to run away again, Kunimi circles his arm around him, trapping him again from behind this time.

"Ku-Kunimi, let me go!"

"Tell us everything."

"But-"

"We're not letting you go until you tell us everything,"

Knowing Kunimi never jokes around, he could only swallow his saliva and started talking.

How he lost his parents, his sister, and his grandfather. How he's living alone now. What happens at night.

And lastly, he told them about what happened at the last match when they were in middle school and why he didn't come to school for the rest of the year.

"YOU GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT?!"

"And that's because we didn't stay with you..."

"NO! I-it's not like that! I mean- it's my fault,"

Now Kunimi and Kindaichi felt bad, really, really bad. How could they didn't know this? They were supposed to be his friends for goddamn sake! They didn't even ask him if something is wrong and just jump to a conclusion. They're the real shits here.

"So...your hand...you can't..." - Kindaichi

"They'll heal in a few more weeks,"

"Di-did you lose your eyes too? They used to be blue right?" - Kunimi

"Hm? No? My eyes just turn black naturally,"

This kid, his bluntness didn't change a bit.

"Kageyama, play with us again." - Kunimi

"W-what?"

"P-PLAY WITH ME, PLEA- US! P-PLAY WITH US AGAIN!" Kindaichi is clearly flustered right now but lucky him, Kageyama is as dense as a potato.

"Huh?"

"It means we want to start from the beginning again, forget what has happened,"

"But, I make everyone's volleyball day in middle school a hell, why would you want me to play on the same court again?"

"THOSE DAYS HAS PASSED RIGHT?! AND YOU ALREADY APOLOGIZED, S-SO JUST DO IT, YOU IDIOT!"

Kunimi just shakes his head and buries his face into Kageyama's neck, inhaling the familiar scent.

"Well, what do you say, Little Prince?"

"Little Prince?" Kindaichi ask.

"Well, he can't be a King right? Just look at him. A cute boy like him as a king?"

Kindaichi gasped dramatically. He did not forget about their little crush on Kageyama when in middle school.

"Well, what do you say, Little Prince?" This time, it was Kindaichi who asked.

"Yes!" He doesn't know why but the nickname makes his heart flutter in happiness.

Kageyama is 15 when he gets what he thinks he had lost forever. His friends and a chance to play in the court again.


End file.
